Forum:2013-05-08 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Trippy... hope they split this page into two so we can get better picture on what's really going on. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:11, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok... This is NOT good. Looks like some kind of interaction between the Baron's black level device and the green gateway-mabob in the cathedral. Xelvonar (talk) 04:18, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Or maybe it's showing the two fights happening at the same time, with both events being significant. Well, not su much two fights as one fight and at the same time, Mamma Gkkika is trying to grab the device 04:35, May 8, 2013 (UTC) It's just like those toys I had as a kid (a long time ago), where you had two images arranged in alternating strips like this, with a slotted cardboard slide over the whole thing that could be moved to reveal one or the other. I bet Phil had this type of toy as well - he's not much older than I am. (I said a long time ago. ;-) --William Ansley (talk) 04:47, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Krosp must have swatted at the page and sliced it into pieces. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 05:44, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I had to register to make the following wild prediction: Klaus' little "toy" is a relative of the Heterodyne "Lamp" that had so ... ineresting ... effects during Gil's and Agatha's bug fight in castle Wolfenbach so long ago. I predict that it will create a bubble of "stopped time" enveloping the whole of Mechanicsburg, thus taking Klaus' two biggest worries (himself as wasped + Agatha as the Other) out of the current conflict (refer to his comment of it not being fair to Dr. Sun). Agatha et al, will of course fall through the cathedral gateway to somewhere else. This will remove the too-powerful castle from Agatha's arsenal and we will be able to take part in a less-powerful adventure in which our heroine strives to return to Mechanicsburg and undo Klaus' "bubble" (FinSweeper (talk) 06:28, May 8, 2013 (UTC)) : I agree. If by some chance it's not a time freeze bubble, then something similar to temporarily remove Mechanicshurg from the board -- like shifting it to a side dimension, or to another time. Oh, and welcome to editing, FinSweeper. :) —Undomelin ✉ 07:40, May 8, 2013 (UTC) : I agree with that too, Higgs and Zeetha have already got themselves out of Mechanicsberg, makes sense that they'll all have to meet up somewhere and try and get back in... Or sort out Europa first with the Baron stuck out of the way... 87.85.101.50 08:49, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Violetta evidently got in a cut before this happened. That would explained the stunned expression on Tweedle's face yesterday and the results that we can make out today. That and Klaus activated his "black level" device. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 06:55, May 8, 2013 (UTC) : he already did that here. Finn MacCool (talk) 12:48, May 8, 2013 (UTC) : The Wulfenball is still registering '5'. So this is the flash of an instant. Or time is moving slooowly. Or the Wulfenball is a dummy... -- SpareParts (talk) 02:56, May 9, 2013 (UTC) : ...or it's the 5th version. Or it's on the 5th setting. Or it's an s, not a 5. Or.... :) Xelvonar (talk) 04:08, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :: ...it's just not counting seconds, but minutes or maybe even hours. after all, the baron was thinking of having some tea. Finn MacCool (talk) 11:03, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: It could be counting 5 seconds of Mechanicsburg time, and 5 years, decades, maybe even centuries of external time. There'd be time enough for tea when they reenter normal time. —Undomelin ✉ 00:53, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :::How long didja scrootch 'em for, Cloyd? :::I dunno, Gidney. Five somethings... ::: -- SpareParts (talk) 03:39, May 11, 2013 (UTC) We are looking at the fight in the Cathedral from inside the portal. Look at Twedles feet and the position of the charaters which all seam about to be sucked into the portal. FlyingSpanner (talk) 14:55, May 8, 2013 (UTC) : You may be right. It is hard to imagine how the Abbess could have thrown off Krosp so that he could be heading towards Agatha, Violetta, and Tweedle following a path in which his impact will push them towards the portal. On she is much closer to the portal than Tweedle. Tweedle was running toward the portal however, and the Abbess may have stepped away from the wall with the glowing circles that seem to be controls when Krosp attacked her, so perhaps their positions vis-a-vis the portal could have become reversed. Or perhaps Krosp is proceeding the others into the portal. There is just too much we don't know. Let's hope the next few pages will be information, as well as action packed! --William Ansley (talk) 15:57, May 8, 2013 (UTC) : Over the last few weeks, the plot has been moving at light speed! Its quite nice after the leisurely pace of the Der Kastle finally being repaired and charged and ready to go. I just hope, whatever happens, that Tarvek doesn't get left behind. It doesn't look too good for him now. Xelvonar (talk) 16:07, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :: That loser can suck it up. He's had worse! johnwillo (talk) 16:41, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :: Also--you don't know where they're going to end up. Tarvek might be much better off left in Mechanicsburg for now. (For one thing, Dr. Sun is nearby.) FWIW, I doubt we will see the two images split apart in anything official; the whole point is a confusing image of simultaneity and lightning action. I would very much like to see them both eventually in some sort of behind-the-scenes type way, though. Lady Blanc (talk) 17:12, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: it could also be that we'll see the rest of the pages mixed together tomorrow. Finn MacCool (talk) 22:08, May 9, 2013 (UTC)